


A Home For Mary

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Autistic Castiel, Bottom Castiel, Fluff, Humor, M/M, NSFW Art, Smut, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 16:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9616715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Dean Winchester is a caregiver in a home for Autistic men. He meets Castiel Novak, a high-functioning autistic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Ocean Trip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351800) by [Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman). 



 

 

Dean was incredibly happy when he got the job at the Lawrence Home For Autistic Adults. He was fresh out of college and this was his first real job in his specialty.  He showed up for his first day feeling confident and ready for anything.

 

He was assigned to work with Ellen Harvelle for the first two weeks. He needed to learn the ropes and she was the best one to teach him. She was cheerful and calm. She went over the procedures with him, what to do if someone freaked out, what to do in a medical emergency, everything in the manual was covered. Then she shut the book with a slam.

 

“That’s what the manual says. Now, the practical day-to-day work is so much different than this.”

 

Dean nodded. He figured as much. No set of rules could help you deal with the different personalities of all the people housed here. He was ready to meet them and get going.

 

Ellen led him out into a day room. There were men sitting and doing puzzles, writing things , reading. Some guys stood alone, a couple of them were mumbling to themselves. Only two tables had men talking together, other than that each man was isolated.

 

Ellen took him around and introduced him to each man. There were various reactions; some men looked at him briefly then looked down again, some shook hands with him and some didn’t react to what Ellen was saying at all.

 

When they got to the table where two men were talking, Ellen apologized for interrupting and introduced Dean. One man looked up at him and smiled. He took Dean’s breath away. He was possibly the most beautiful man Dean had ever seen. He had messy dark hair and eyes that were impossible to categorize, they were impossibly blue.

 

The guy actually stood up and held his hand out for a shake. Dean gathered himself together and shook hands with him.

 

“I’m Castiel. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Dean.”

 

And then he sat down again and began to talk to the other man, whose name was Gus, again.

 

As they walked away, Dean asked Ellen about Castiel.

 

She sighed. “Well, Castiel is a very high-functioning autistic. He could probably have made it on the outside, had a job and been successful. But he never had a chance.”

 

Dean wanted to know what kept Castiel here, what his story was. When Ellen left him with everyone’s files, he went straight for Castiel’s.

 

He read that Castiel’s parents couldn’t deal with him when he was young. They put him in a home for troubled and autistic youths and just left him there. The home wasn’t very good and other than teaching Castiel to take care of himself and his daily needs, there wasn’t a lot of training done.

 

When Castiel had reached the age of eighteen, he could no longer stay at that home. Panicked, he had gone home to his parents, who still didn’t want him around. They found the Lawrence Home For Autistic Adults and put him in it.

 

Castiel had really blossomed here. He had learned to interact better, to allow good touches (he hadn’t been okay with being touched before) and he was practically never a problem. But he just lacked the skills to live alone or even in a halfway house. So here he stayed.

 

Dean sighed and went to work reading about the other men.

  
  


A couple of days later, Dean discovered that Cas loved reading. His favorites were novels like  _ Fahrenheit 451 _ ,  _ The Martian Chronicles _ , _ The Illustrated Man _ . and  _ Slaughterhouse-Five _ These were some of Dean’s favorites, too, and when he had extra time, he’d sit and discuss them with Castiel. It fast became one of his favorite times of the day. Castiel seemed to enjoy it as well.

 

Then one day in the day room, Benny LaFitte, another orderly, was talking to Castiel, when suddenly Castiel walked away from the man quickly and began to drum his fingers on the back of his other hand. This was a tell, meaning that Castiel was upset and possibly would go off.

 

Dean walked quickly to Castiel and said in a quiet voice, “Castiel, what’s wrong? Tell me why you’re upset.”

 

Castile looked at him with wild eyes and said, “Bad touch. Bad touch. Benny touched me, Bad touch.”

 

Dean didn’t question it, he just began to talk to Castile in soothing tones.

 

“It’s okay, Castiel, it’s okay to not want Benny to touch you. Please calm down and we’ll talk about it. It’s okay.”   
  


Castiel took a deep breath and stopped drumming his fingers. He looked at the floor, and then raised his head and made eye contact with Dean.

 

“It’s okay, it’s okay that I don’t want Benny to touch me. It’s okay.”

 

Dean smiled at him. “Yes, Castiel, it’s okay.”

 

Dean led Castiel to a chair and they sat down at a table together.

 

“Why did Benny touch you, do you know?”

 

Cas shook his head. “Don’t know. He just touched my shoulder but Benny has a bad touch. Not like you. You could touch me. But Benny has a bad touch.”

 

Dean smiled again at Castiel. “It’s okay if I touch you?”

 

Castiel smiled back and dropped his eyes. “Yes, You can touch me. Benny can’t.”

 

Dean reached out a hand and touched Castiel’s shoulder. Nothing happened. He didn’t react at all. 

 

“I’m honored that I can touch you. Thank you.”

 

Castiel didn’t say anything. Dean sat with him for a few more minutes, and then got up and went back to work. But he felt like singing, he was so happy. He really liked Castiel and the fact that he could touch Castiel made him really happy.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel had his routine, just like every other person there. He would wake up and dress, go to the bathroom, brush his teeth and hair, basically took care of his personal grooming. Then he would have breakfast in the dining room. After that he would go to the day room for exactly an hour and a half, and talk to Gus. If Gus wasn’t there or willing to talk, then he would just stand in a corner looking out the window.

 

Then Castiel would go to his room and read until lunch. After lunch, on Tuesdays and Thursdays he had a class that helped him in the areas of personal interactions and basically how to interact with others. The rest of the week, he would either read or arrange his things for two hours. Then it was back to the day room until dinner. Evenings were spent reading. He went to bed precisely at nine.

 

Everyone there had a routine. It varied from man to man, but there were some things that were the same. Meals, for example. Unless someone was sick or had some other very good excuse, they were expected to eat together.

 

The kitchen staff knew if anyone had quirks about their food. For instance, Castiel didn’t like his food to touch. So they prepared his plate with space between the food. This was fairly common among the men.

 

One day, the Tuesday class on social interactions was cancelled because the instructor was sick. Castiel got upset. He started drumming his fingers on the back of his hand and began to breathe rapidly.

 

Dean went to him and touched his shoulder. Cas looked at him and then looked away. Dean told Castiel that it would be alright, and they would find something for Castiel to do that he would enjoy.

 

Dean led him to his room. Castiel sat on the bed and Dean sat in a chair.

 

“Tell me about what book you’re reading.”

 

Castiel took a deep breath. “It’s called  _ Stranger In A Strange Land _ . I like it. It’s about a man born on Mars.”

 

Dean knew the book. “I read it. It was good. The martians were my favorite.”

 

Castiel smiled. 

 

When the hour was up, Dean stood. “I guess I better get back to work.”

 

Castiel stood up and crossed the space between them. He reached out both his arms and gave Dean an awkward hug. Dean hugged him back lightly. 

 

Dean was thrilled. He really liked Castiel. He spent a lot of time when he wasn’t at work thinking about Cas. That was what he called Castiel in his head. 

  
  


A couple of months passed. Dean had asked Castiel what he was looking at when he stared out the window, His answer, ‘The world passing by’ made Dean think.

 

Which was why he had arranged for this field trip. It was just going out for lunch and then window shopping, but several of the men were looking forward to it and one of them was Castiel. Dean and Benny were the chaperones. 

 

Things went well with lunch. Dean remembered to tell the waitress to make sure that the food didn’t touch on several of the orders, Castiel’s included. 

 

Then they just walked up and down looking in shop windows. It was enjoyable and when it was time to go back, Dean did a head count. Castiel was missing. Dean panicked.

 

He ran back to the shops, yelling, “Castiel! Cas!” 

 

He could have cried when Cas came out of one of the stores.

 

“Cas, you were supposed to ask permission before you went in a store.”

 

Castiel looked confused. “I forgot. I’m sorry.” He looked at the ground. But then he glanced up at Dean and back down. “Why are you calling me ‘Cas’?”

 

Dean could have shot himself. “Well, your name is kind of a mouthful Castiel. It’s just what I call you in my head.”

 

Cas smiled at the ground. “I like it, Dean. You can call me Cas.”

 

Dean heaved a sigh of relief. “Okay, Cas. Now we need to get back to the bus.”

 

They walked side by side back to the bus. Cas actually nudged Dean with his shoulder while they walked and Dean laughed and nudged him back.

 

On the bus, Dean and Cas sat next to each other.

 

“Only you.” Cas said quietly.

 

“What? What is only me?” Dean turned and looked at Cas.

 

“Only you call me Cas. No one else.”

 

Dean smiled and told Cas that was fine.

 

When they got back, Dean pulled Benny aside and asked him not to tell about Cas wandering off. He really wanted to have a field trip like once a month, and he was afraid that the incident then he wouldn’t be allowed to. Benny agreed.

 

Before their next field trip, Dean went to Cas’ room and spoke to him about not wandering off during the trip. Cas listened carefully, staring at the floor. When Dean was done, Cas looked at him and then back at the floor.

 

“I understand Dean. It was bad of me and I’m sorry.”

 

Dean was quick to say, “No, it wasn’t bad of you, Cas. You were interested in seeing the inside of the store and there was nothing bad about that. You just needed to ask me is all.”

 

Cas agreed.

  
  


Their next outing was to the amusement park. Dean and Benny had a couple of discussions with the guys who were going about not getting distracted or wandering off. Benny assured them that they’d get to ride on all the rides and eat.

 

The day was beautiful. Dean and Benny took the group around. They were all having a great time, eating the various junk foods and riding on the rides.

 

Then Cas pulled Dean aside. “Ride on the ferris wheel with me.”

 

Dean looked at Benny and Benny nodded. “Go ahead bro. I got this.”

 

Dean bought two tickets for the ferris wheel and they got into a car. The ferris wheel groaned to life and they went up in the air. Dean looked at Cas and he looked like a kid on Christmas morning. 

 

Dean looked out over the scene below them. Then he felt Cas’ hand, grabbing his own. Cas held his hand for the entire ride. Dean was feeling happier than he had in years.

 

Dean smiled all the way back to the home. Cas just looked at the floor and fiddled with his hands. Dean began to think that holding hands didn’t mean as much to Cas as it had to him.

 

But when they got back to the home, Cas hung back and Dean did too. Cas looked at Dean and then back down. “I liked holding your hand.” Then he turned and went inside. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

Dean continued to spend time with Cas. Mostly they just discussed reading and books. Occasionally, music came up. But Cas was woefully ignorant of movies. Dean found out that none of the men were familiar with movies. They only saw what was on TV, but never went to the theatre.

 

Dean planned the next outing around taking them to the movies. He picked an action-adventure one that seemed like it wouldn’t upset some of them too much and chose who would go carefully. He chose a mid-week matinee so that it wouldn’t be crowded.

 

The day arrived and Dean was excited. Cas seemed excited as well. They filed into the theatre and found places to sit. Dean and Cas were in a row by themselves. The movie started and Cas grabbed Dean’s hand and held it. Dean squeezed Cas’ hand and they settled in to watch the show.

 

About half-way through, Cas leaned his head on Dean’s shoulder. Dean froze for a minute but then decided there was nothing wrong with it. They held hands and Cas had his head on Dean and really, Dean was at peace with it. 

 

When the movie was almost over, Cas raised his head. Dean turned to make sure nothing was wrong, and Cas kissed him. It was all he could do not to grab Cas and kiss back, but he knew it would be wrong. Cas kissed him very lightly, but the feeling left on Dean’s lips was electric.

 

Dean jerked away. He grabbed Cas’ hand, tapped Benny on the shoulder and just said, “Bathroom.” and led Cas out of the dark theatre and to the men’s room. Once inside, he just stood in front of Cas.

 

“Cas, you can’t kiss me.”

 

Cas looked confused and asked why.

 

“Because I’m an authority figure in the home. I’d get fired if anyone saw you do that.”

 

Cas looked like he would cry. “But I wanted to. I liked kissing you. I want to kiss you more.”

 

Dean just looked down and said, “Well, you can’t. I’m sorry, Cas. I wish it was different, but it isn’t. We can’t kiss.”

 

Cas just turned and walked out of the bathroom and back to his seat. He never spoke another word all the way home.

  
  


After that, Cas was obviously depressed. He quit going to the day room or interacting with the other men. He picked at his food during mealtimes, and most of the time he just lay in his bed, pointed at the wall.

 

Dean was desperately worried.

 

He finally went to talk to Cas. He knocked but Cas didn’t answer. He opened the door a crack and there was Cas, laying on his bed. He went in and grabbed a chair, pulling to close to the bed.

 

“Cas?”

 

There was no answer.

 

“Cas, please. Turn over and look at me. Come on, buddy, I want to talk to you.”

 

Cas sighed but turned over. He hadn’t shaved in days and looked pale. He had dark circles under his eyes.

 

“Cas, I’m worried about you.”

 

“No, you’re not.” At least he spoke.

 

“Cas, how can you say that? Of course I’m worried about you. I thought we were friends.”

 

Cas looked at him with wild eyes. 

 

“I thought we were too. But you don’t love me. You don’t want to be with me. I’m just a nuisance.”

 

Dean was horrified. “Cas, you’re not a nuisance! I.… I do want to be with you. But I can’t. Not in the way you mean.”

 

A tear slipped out of Cas’ eye and fell to the pillow. The next thing Dean knew, Cas was sobbing. He jumped up and grabbed Cas. He pulled him into a sitting position and hugged him tightly.

 

“Cas, Cas please don’t cry. I can’t stand to see you this way. Please.…”

 

And Dean kissed Cas. He knew he shouldn’t but he did anyway. He kissed the hell out of Cas and Cas kissed back. It took a few moments for Dean to break away. He felt frantic. If he was honest with himself, he loved Cas. He had for awhile. And Cas obviously had feelings for him too.

 

Dean leaned back. “Cas, this is just wrong. I…. I can’t do this. I care about you but it’s wrong.”

 

Cas looked angry. He pushed against Dean’s chest and moved away from him. 

 

“It’s not wrong! I love you and it’s not wrong. Go away, Dean. leave me alone.”

 

Dean held on to Cas’ shirt. “I won’t go away, Cas. I just need to think about things. Do you understand? I just need time to think.”

 

But Cas was gone again. He just laid down on his bed and turned his back to Dean. Sighing, Dean got up and left.

  
  


That night at home. Dean sat and thought about everything. He loved Cas, there was no doubt about it. And Cas seemed to love him too. But there was no way this could work. He couldn’t take advantage of Cas like that. He just didn’t know what to do.

 

When he went in to work the next day, he was still confused. But then at morning briefing, it was announced that Cas was leaving.

 

“Leaving? What do you mean, Cas is leaving? How?” Panic filled Dean.

 

“He’s decided he wants to try life outside of the home. He wants to get an apartment and take care of himself. At least he wants to try. And we have no objections, actually. Cas is high-functioning enough to be on his own. We’ll check in on him every week just to make sure he’s okay.”

 

Dean just rubbed his eyes. “When?” 

 

The answer was as soon as possible.

 

As soon as he could, Dean went to see Cas. Cas had already started packing.

 

“Cas…. why? Why are you leaving?”

 

Cas looked at him like he was crazy, and answered him in a tone one would use on a child. “So we can kiss.”

 

Dean was taken up short. “Wha.… what? What are you talking about?”

 

Cas sat down on his bed. “I listened to what you told me. You said we couldn’t kiss because you were an authority figure here. So I’m moving out so you won’t be one. We can do anything we want to in my apartment.”

 

Dean had to sit down. It seemed so simple when Cas said it. Here he had been tormenting himself over this, and Cas had figured out the simplest solution. He couldn’t believe it.

 

“But Cas, are you sure you’re ready? I mean, living alone is a big step and you’ve never done it before.”

 

“Dean, I know what to do. I have had classes on how to take care of myself. I’m not a child.”

 

Dean laughed. “No, no you’re not a child. I’m proud of you. This is very brave.”

 

Cas smiled at the praise. “I know you’ll be there to help me. Plus a worker will come once a week for awhile to make sure I’m okay. Stop worrying about me, Dean.”

 

Dean just jumped up and hugged him. Cas put his arms around him as well. Then Dean lightly kissed Cas on the mouth and said, “I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

 

Cas nodded and Dean went back to work.

 

Three days later, Cas was in his efficiency apartment.

 


	4. Chapter 4

Dean made sure that Cas had his phone number before he moved. The second night, his phone rang and he answered it. All he heard was, “Dean, Dean, Dean, Dean.…”

 

“Slow down Cas! What’s wrong?” but all Cas could say was his name.

 

Dean ran to his car and raced to Cas’ apartment building. He ran inside and found Cas’ apartment. He banged on the door.

 

“Cas! It’s me, it’s Dean. Let me in.”

 

The door opened to a frantic Cas. He was frantically tapping his fingers on the back of his hand. Dean grabbed him and hugged him tightly.

 

“Calm down. Shhh, calm down. I’m here now.”

 

When Cas could talk, he said, “Dean. I can’t make the bed work. I had to sleep on the couch last night but I don’t want to sleep there again and I can’t make the bed work.…”

 

Dean ran his hand over Cas’ cheek. “It’s okay, Cas. Let me see.”

 

Dean looked around. It was a clean efficiency apartment. It had a full kitchen on one end and then a living room. There was a door Dean assumed led to the bathroom. He walked to the couch and squatted down.

 

It was a pull-out. He found the latch and showed Cas where it was. Then he pulled the latch and pushed the back of the couch so that it laid down. Cas watched in rapt fascination.

 

“There, see? Baby, it’s okay, you just have to pull on the latch.”

 

Cas sank down on the bed and put his hands over his face.

 

“Cas, it’s okay. No one ever showed you is all. Everything is fine now.”

 

Cas looked up at him. “You think I can’t do this. You think I’m a baby.” His tone was very accusational.

 

“What? No, Cas.… oh my lord. No, Cas. I called you ‘baby’ as a term of endearment. It means I love you.”

 

Cas stared at him. After a few, he said, “I love you too, Dean. Can we kiss?”

 

Dean laughed and said, yeah they could.

 

Cas was getting good at kissing. Then, Dean stuck his tongue into Cas’ mouth. Cas jerked back.

 

“Why did you do that, Dean? It was pleasant but.… “

 

Cas trailed off. Dean took Cas’ face in his hands. “It feels good. It’s just something people who love each other do when they kiss.”

 

Cas nodded, kissed Dean and stuck his tongue into Dean’s mouth. After a few moments, he broke the kiss and said, “Yes, yes I see now.”

 

That led to a lot more kissing. Finally, Dean was really worked up and thought he should go home. Cas clung to him and asked him not to leave.

 

“Sleep with me? Please?”

 

Dean sighed. He needed his erection to go down and he didn’t think that was going to be possible sleeping with Cas. But when he looked at Cas’ face, he couldn’t say no.

 

“Uh, okay, Cas. Let’s make up the bed and I’ll lay down with you.”

 

Dean stood up and Cas looked at his crotch.

 

“Dean, your penis is erect.” It was a statement of fact alone.

 

Dean blushed. “Uh, yeah, yeah it is. It’s because we kissed so much.” He attempted to palm it down.

 

“Can I see it?” Cas looked up into Dean’s eyes.

 

“What? No, no you can’t see it Cas. Why do you want to anyway?”

 

Cas just looked back at Dean’s crotch. “I’ve only seen my own erect penis. I just thought it would be nice to see yours.”

 

“Yeah, well you can’t. Now get the bedding.”

  
  


The bed was made and Dean’s erection had gone down. They laid down together, and Dean spooned Cas. 

 

Cas said quietly, “Dean, did I do something wrong? Asking to see your penis?”

 

Dean sighed. “No, you didn’t do anything wrong Cas. I’m not comfortable showing you my junk yet.”

 

Cas smiled in the dark. “Ah, then, as soon as you’re comfortable, you’ll show me.”

 

It was another statement of fact. Dean hugged Cas closer and they went to sleep.

  
  


Dean woke up the next morning with a crick in his neck. He looked at Cas, sleeping peacefully, and his heart swelled with love. He kissed Cas lightly and Cas mumbled in his sleep.

 

Dean rolled over on his back and put his hands behind his head. He thought about Cas and where this could possibly go. He had no idea if Cas was even interested in sex. He thought about Cas asking to see his cock. He really wanted Cas to have an interest in sex. That was for sure. 

 

But Cas needed time. Dean knew this. He wanted things to progress with Cas but he just didn’t know if they could. And if they couldn’t, what would Dean do? Fuck, this was hard.

 

Cas mumbled and turned over. His eyes opened and he looked at Dean. He smiled and all of Dean’s worries just went away. Dean kissed Cas and that was enough for now.

 

They got up and Dean looked around in Cas’ cabinets and fridge and he seemed to have plenty to eat. Dean made them some scrambled eggs and toast for breakfast, and then he had to go to work. He promised to come back as soon as he got off.

 

He thought all the way to work about Cas’ request to see his cock, and what that could mean for them as a couple. Because it seemed to Dean that they were a couple. He was just going to have to broach the subject of sex with Cas. He really wasn’t looking forward to that conversation but it just needed to happen.

 

He got a couple of remarks about coming in to work in the same clothes he wore yesterday, but he just played it off. 

 

By the time he got off work, he’d made a few decisions. He was definitely going to suck it up and have a talk with Cas about sex. And if he was going to spend many nights at Cas’ place, he needed a duffle bag with some changes of clothing in it. 

 

He drove to Cas’ and took a deep breath before he knocked on the door.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Cas answered the door and grinned as soon as he saw Dean. Dean walked in and they sat on the couch together.

 

“Uh, Cas, there’s something I want to ask you.”

 

Cas nodded and waited. Dean took another deep breath and asked, “Cas, what do you know…. uh, about sex?”

 

Cas looked off and said, “Sex is when the male achieves an erection and puts his penis in the female’s vagina in order to achieve conception.”

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, yeah, that is definitely one definition of sex. But I was thinking more of, uh, sex for enjoyment. Uh, like between two men….” Dean trailed off.

 

Cas smiled. “Oh! You mean homosexual sex! Anal coitus between two men. Why didn’t you say so?”

 

Dean wished a hole would open up in the floor and swallow him whole.

 

Cas continued. “The practice of homosexuality has been around as long as there have been men. Homosexuality is found in over one hundred species of animals. In ancient Rome, for example, it was customary for an older man and a.…”

 

“Yeah. Yeah Cas. I mean homosexuality. Ugh, shit this is hard.”

 

Cas waited patiently for Dean to gather his thoughts.

 

“Okay. Have you ever thought about having sex with another man?” Dean decided the direct approach was probably best.

 

Cas looked at him. “Uh, well.… yes and no, Dean.”

 

Dean was frustrated beyond belief. “What do you mean, yes and no?”

 

“In general, no. But I often think about engaging in anal coitus with you.”

 

Dean’s mouth fell open. “You… you do? I didn’t think you…” he was at a total loss for words.

 

Cas looked confused. “You didn’t think I what? Thought about sex? Or about sex with you? When I think about you, I often touch myself.”

 

Dean started to laugh. He couldn’t help it. Cas’ unknowing song reference and the total weirdness of this conversation just had him in stitches.

 

He laughed until tears ran down his face. Poor Cas looked at times confused, and at times irritated.

 

“What is so funny, Dean?”

 

Dean got control. He wiped his eyes and said, “I’m sorry, Cas. I’m not laughing at you. I just didn’t know what I expected, but it certainly wasn’t this.”

 

Cas just looked at him, with his head tilted. “Was this discussion the result of my asking to see your penis last night?”

 

Dean grinned. “Well, yeah, to be truthful, it was. I guess I should have just asked you sooner.”

 

Cas nodded. “If your intention was to discover how I felt about you sexually, then yes, the direct approach would have been best.”

 

Dean was amazed. Cas jerked off? He thought about them having sex? This was all too much for Dean to deal with right now. He sat and thought about how to proceed.

 

Finally, he looked at Cas, who had sat and waited patiently for him to speak. “Okay, Cas. Here’s what we’re gonna do. We are gonna both get naked and just make out for awhile. See where it goes and how we both feel. Is that okay with you?”

 

Cas nodded. He stood up and started to undress, so Dean did too. Cas watched him very carefully, and when he was finally down to his boxers, Dean just took a deep breath and pulled them off. Cas was standing in his boxers and he just stared at Dean’s cock.

 

“Uh, Cas, could you maybe stop staring at me and take your boxers off too?”

 

Cas reached down and pulled his off. He had a nice cock, Dean thought. Thick. 

 

Dean pulled Cas down onto the couch and kissed him. Cas kissed him back and soon, they were making out. Dean ran his hands over Cas’ chest and pinched his nipples. Cas groaned, which Dean took for a good sign. Dean kissed down Cas’ throat and to his collarbone, which he sucked on.

 

Dean suddenly figured out that they didn’t have any lube or any condoms. He never even thought about that, and now, he could have kicked himself. He quit sucking on Cas’ collarbone and started to think about where this was going to go. 

 

He never expected Cas to say he thought about anal sex with him, or even half the stuff that he had learned about Cas this evening. Cas had an erection and so did Dean. Dean groaned internally, but figured that a blow job was the best way to go.

 

He licked down Cas’ very flat belly and to his hip bones. How had he never noticed what sharp hip bones Cas had? They could cut glass, those hip bones. He sucked over them and Cas moaned.

 

He took the head of Cas’ cock into his mouth and Cas just said, “OH! Oh.… 

oh.…”  Dean licked through the slit and tasted pearls of pre cum. Cas was thick, and his cock was so good in Dean’s mouth, Dean groaned.

 

He sucked on the head for a minute or two and then ran his lips down the shaft. Cas filled his mouth so delightfully and he tasted wonderful. Like lavendar soap and Cas. Cas was moaning loudly and so Dean just took as much of him as he could in his mouth without gagging and held there.

 

Cas continued to say, “Oh, oh, oh” and Dean pulled his mouth back up to the head and then plunged down again. This time he almost was able to deep throat Cas, his nose was tickled by Cas’ pubic hair. Dean swirled his tongue around the shaft and then went up and down again..

 

Cas put his hands gently on Dean’s head. Dean kept going up and down the shaft and then he reached out a hand and cupped Cas’ balls in it.

 

Cas said what sounded like, “Aaauugghh.…” and Dean almost laughed. He just kept up doing what he was doing and then, Cas came. He came buckets, it seemed like. Dean’s mouth was filled with cum and he struggled to swallow it all. He did, though, and he was proud of himself for that.

 

He licked up the underside of Cas’ cock and then popped his mouth off. He lifted his head and looked at Cas. Cas had a look of utter astonishment and wonder on his face. He couldn’t have looked any more astonished if Jesus Christ himself was standing behind Dean. Dean chuckled and moved up to kiss Cas.

 

“Did you like that, Cas?”

 

“What.… what is that called?”

 

Dean answered, “A blow job.”

 

Cas just said quietly, “Yes, Dean. I liked that very much.”

 

Dean didn’t care about himself at all, he was more than willing to go to sleep. After they got the bed made he just spooned Cas and listened to Cas lightly snore. 

 

Yep. He was definitely in love with Cas.

 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean slept soundly and woke up in the morning with an even worse crick in his neck. He listened to Cas use the bathroom and smiled. He was going to have to spend some time in his own bed or he figured he’s end up permanently crippled.

Today was his Friday, so he figured he’d stop and get ‘supplies’ on his way over after work. He kissed Cas goodbye and went home to shower and change.

After work, Dean stopped by a drug store and got lube and condoms. He also bought Cas a candy bar. Cas always did have a sweet tooth. He smiled all the way to Cas’, looking forward to the evening progressing.

When he knocked on Cas’ door, Cas flung it open and hugged him. Dean  
walked in, and got the shock of his life. Well, compared to the shock he got yesterday, it wasn’t of his life exactly, but it was shocking enough.

Cas had a laptop sitting on his table, and gay porn was paused.

“Uh, Cas? Where did that come from?”

Cas smiled brightly. “My neighbor, Eduardo, loaned it to me. He bookmarked his favorite videos for me to watch. I wanted to see how anal coitus worked.…”

Dean interrupted him. “Hold the phone here, Cas. Who exactly is Eduardo, and how did he know you wanted to look at gay porn?”

Cas’ smile faded. “I told you, Dean, he’s my neighbor. He borrows sugar from me for his coffee. He just thought I’d like to watch them.”

“He just thought… he suggested this to you?”

“Yes…” Cas was unsure of why Dean was upset, but it was clear he was. “He just said, ‘Jelly Bean’ I think you might enjoy watching these. We can talk about what you thought later when I come back for the computer.’”

“Jelly Bean?”

“Well, yes, that’s what he calls me. I’ve told him repeatedly my name is Castiel, but he prefers to call me Jelly Bean. I don’t know why.”

“Oh, I have a sneaky suspicion why he calls you that!” Dean slammed the lid down on the laptop and grabbed it from the table. “Come on, Cas, we’re going to return Eduardo’s laptop.”

Cas followed Dean out into the hall and then showed him where Eduardo lived. Cas knocked on the door. A man opened the door, dressed in purple tights and a skin-tight muscle shirt. When he saw Cas, he said, “Jelly Bean!”

That’s when Dean stepped into the doorway. “Yep. It’s Jelly Bean and his boyfriend, bringing back your laptop.” Dean thrust the laptop in Eduardo’s face.

Eduardo looked Dean up and down. “Jelly Bean, why didn’t you tell me you had a boyfriend?”

Cas just looked confused. “You didn’t ask me.”

Dean looked at Eduardo and said, “Well, now you know. I think you better start getting your sugar from someone else from now on.” Then he grabbed Cas by the hand, turned and walked back to Cas’ apartment. 

When they were back inside, Cas asked, “What is the problem Dean?”

Dean just looked at Cas, sighed and said, “Eduardo wanted to have anal coitus with you, baby.”

Cas looked shocked. “Are you sure?”

Dean grinned. “Oh yeah, I’m sure.”

Dean was starting to see that there was more to Cas living alone than just shopping and cooking and making the couch into a bed.

 

Dean decided to take Cas out to dinner and then have him spend the night at Dean’s place. He told Cas to gather up whatever he needed to spend the night and then took him to a nice restaurant. He carefully explained to the waitress about not having Cas’ food touching each other on the plate and they had a nice meal. Cas asked about a couple of men he knew from the home and they discussed where Dean was going to take them on their next field trip.

When they got to Dean’s place, Dean kind of wished he’d picked up around the place. Cas’ eyes were big, looking at the dirty dishes in the sink and the clothes thrown everywhere. Dean rubbed the back of his neck and looked ashamed.

“Uh, sorry, Cas, I guess I didn’t think this through too well. I know this isn’t okay with you.”

Cas just looked around and started picking up Dean’s clothes. Dean started to tell him not to bother, but thought better of it. He just started picking up too. Soon enough, the bedroom at least was presentable.

At least the bathroom was clean.

Dean pulled Cas onto the bed with him. He kissed Cas and Cas responded. Dean licked Cas’ bottom lip and Cas opened his mouth for Dean’s tongue. Dean loved the taste of Cas, the feel of his mouth….

They took off their clothes. Cas needed to fold everything neatly, so just yanking them off him and tossing them wasn’t an option.

Cas looked at Dean’s half-hard cock. “May I touch you?” 

“Sure, Cas, touch all you want.” Dean laid back on the bed, put his hands behind his head and just watched Cas.

Cas laid down with his face close to Dean’s cock. He looked at it for a bit, then reached out tentatively and touched it. Dean sucked in a breath. Cas looked up quickly at him but he just nodded encouragement.

Cas picked up Dean’s cock and looked closely at it. Just having Cas’ fingers on him made Dean hard. Cas smiled at it as it did. He turned it over in his hand and looked at the underside. Then he ran his hand along the shaft.

Dean groaned. It felt so good, just the light touch Cas was using was enough to make his breath short. Cas said quietly, “It’s so beautiful, Dean.”

Dean was going to say something but then Cas ran a finger over his balls. Dean gasped and spread his legs. He bent his knees, allowing his balls to fall between his legs and Cas just smiled. 

“Cas.… Cas, that feels very good.… when you touch me like that.”

Cas grinned up at him and touched his balls again. Then he lifted them in one hand as if he was weighing them. He looked under them at Dean’s anus. He was sort of like a child seeing something wonderful for the first time. Dean imagined that it was exactly like that. Cas had never seen a grown man’s junk before, just his own.

Finally Dean couldn’t take any more. He pulled Cas up and kissed him. 

“May I make love to you, Cas?” 

It sounded so much better than ‘may I have anal coitus with you.’


	7. Chapter 7

Cas smiled at Dean. “You may.”

 

Dean wanted to make this so special for Cas, something he’d remember always. He really wanted to take his time, make sure nothing upset Cas or caused him pain. He kissed down Cas’ throat and to his collar bone. He licked across them and then took Cas’ nipple in his mouth.

 

Cas made a tiny sound. Dean sucked on the nipple harder, feeling it get hard in his mouth. He moved to the other one and sucked on it as well. He kept an eye on Cas’ face, making sure that Cas was enjoying himself and not freaking out.

 

Cas seemed fine, so Dean kissed his way over his chest and down his belly. Dean stuck his tongue into Cas’ belly button and Cas giggled.

 

“Tickles.”

 

Dean moved on. He kissed the head of Cas’ cock but then went lower, licking over his balls. Cas sucked in a sharp breath so Dean lifted his head to check on Cas, but Cas again, looked fine. He pushed Cas’ legs apart and helped him bend his knees. Then he went back to licking Cas’ balls and even sucked one up into the mouth for a moment.

 

Cas tasted wonderful, musky and just like Cas. Dean pushed Cas’ legs up and licked a wide swath over his hole.   
  
Cas put his head up and looked down at Dean. “Is that entirely sanitary?” Cas was breathless. Dean chuckled.

 

“Maybe not entirely, but I love doing it. Do you like it?”

 

Cas smiled. “Very much, but I’m just concerned about you.”

 

Dean grinned and said, “Oh, don’t worry about me, Cas. I’m fine.”

 

Then he attacked Cas’ hole like Sherman’s march to the sea. He licked and rimmed it, and shoved his tongue into Cas as far as it would go. Cas was actually moaning and wiggling his ass. He had his eyes shut tight.

 

Dean rimmed Cas for awhile, until he just couldn’t take it anymore. He reached for the lube and poured a generous amount into his palm. He lubed up his middle finger and pushed it against Cas’ wet hole. Cas groaned. Dean pushed it into the second knuckle. Cas gasped and clenched down on it.

 

“Cas, baby, you have to try and relax. Take a couple of deep breaths and relax for me.”

 

Cas did as instructed and Dean felt him relax enough to push his finger in all the way. He left it there for a moment, then pulled back on it and pushed it in again.

 

Cas was gasping and moaned again. Encouraged, Dean added a second finger. Cas was so tight, Dean really needed to take his time here. He just gently fucked them in and out for a couple of minutes, then he went looking for Cas’ prostate.

 

When he found it, he rubbed the tips of his fingers over it. Cas’ eyes flew open. “OH! Oh.. Dean.. “

 

Dean smiled and then began to scissor his fingers to open Cas up. He added a third finger and kept it up. Cas was moaning and actually pushed back on Dean’s fingers.

 

Dean felt like Cas was as open as he was likely to get. He pulled his fingers out and got a condom. He tore the foil open with his teeth and then rolled it on. He lubed up his cock until it was dripping and just for good measure, he put some inside Cas.   
  
Dean moved up and grabbed Cas’ legs, wrapping them around his waist. He whispered, “Are you ready, Cas?”

 

Cas just nodded fiercely. 

 

Dean put the head of his cock to Cas’ hole and pushed the head in. Cas sucked in a breath. Cas was still so tight, Dean felt like he could cum on the spot. He took a couple of deep breaths and said, “Cas. We can stop any time if you need to. Just tell me and I’ll stop.”

 

Then he pushed in half way and held. He waited until Cas seemed okay and then he pulled back and thrust in fully. Cas was so tight and hot inside, Dean felt like a virgin himself.

 

Cas just started saying, “Oh my god, oh my god…” over and over. He didn’t tell Dean to stop so he pulled back again and thrust in, establishing a good rhythm.

 

All of a sudden, Cas’ eyes flew open. “Dean!” Dean froze and just stopped moving, trying to see what was wrong. And then, Cas came. He shot string after string of cum onto his belly and his hole tightened up even more on Dean’s cock.

 

Dean was launched over the edge. He thrust in wildly and came so hard he saw stars. He thrust through his orgasm and then just put his head on Cas’ shoulder. They were both gasping for breath.

 

Dean rolled off the condom and tossed it in the trash. When he could speak, he asked Cas if he was all right.

 

Cas gasped out, “Oh yes, Dean. I am quite satisfactory. I liked that a lot!”

 

Dean had to laugh. “I’m glad Cas. I did too.”

 

Dean went and got a wet cloth to clean Cas up. He knew Cas would hate being all sticky. Cas grabbed his wrist as he was wiping Cas’ chest off and said, “I love you, Dean.”

 

Dean smiled at Cas and said, “I love you too, Cas.”

 

When Dean came back to bed, he pulled the covers over them and gathered Cas in his arms. Cas sighed a contented sigh and went to sleep. Dean laid there awhile, just thinking about Cas, how much he loved him and how lucky he was. 

 

Cas was sweet and simple, not complicated at all. No one Dean had ever dated had been so straight-forward. There was no guesswork involved with Cas. You always knew exactly how he was doing and exactly what he thought. What you saw was what you got.

 

Dean could really see making a life with Cas. He wondered how Cas felt about marriage. He’d have to ask, that was the way to find out exactly what Cas thought about anything. Dean had learned that the hard way with the discussion about sex. 

 

Dean finally yawned and closed his eyes. Cas felt so good, sleeping in his arms. The last thought Dean had that night was that this was the closest thing to heaven there was.

 


	8. Chapter 8

They watched movies on Netflix the next day, snuggling up on the couch. Later in the afternoon, Cas turned shyly to Dean.

 

“When can we make love again, Dean?”

 

Dean paused the movie and answered, “Whenever you want to, Cas. Just say the word and I’m there.”

 

Cas looked confused, “What word?”

 

Dean laughed. “No, I meant just ask me. Tell me you want to and we will.”

 

“Oh. Okay.”

 

They finished watching the movie and then Dean suggested they order pizza. Cas loved pizza so that was a go for sure. They sat on the floor in the living room eating their pizza and Dean had a beer. 

 

Cas got a faraway look on his face. Dean asked what he was thinking about.

 

“Dean, are you sure Eduardo wanted to have sex with me?”

 

Dean just said, “Oh yeah, I’m sure.”

 

Cas looked at his for a minute and asked, “Why? Why did he want to have sex with me?”

 

Dean smiled at Cas. “I get that you don’t know this, but you are drop-dead gorgeous. You are so handsome and so sweet, I would think everyone who meets you would want to have sex with you.”

 

Cas just looked unconvinced.

 

“I have one more question, Dean.”   
  
“Ask me.” Dean was still amused by the whole Eduardo thing.

 

“Do you have a sexually transmitted disease?”

 

“What? No! Why do you ask me that?” Dean was completely taken aback.

 

“Well, you used a condom when we had sex. I understand that they are used for two reasons. One, to prevent unwanted pregnancies, which is not possible in our situation. Two, to prevent transferring a sexually transmitted disease from one partner to the other.” Cas just stared at him.

 

“Jesus, Cas. No, I don’t have any sexually transmitted diseases. I’ve been tested within the past six months, and I was completely clean. And I haven’t had any other sexual partners except you since then.”

 

Cas looked confused again, and tilted his head. “Well, I have never had any sexual partner but you, Dean. I can’t have a sexually transmitted disease. It isn’t possible to get one from a toilet seat. I learned that in class.”

 

Dean smiled. “I guess I just got in the habit of using one. Can’t be too careful. But now that you bring it up, I guess we  _ don’t  _ have to use a condom.” Dean ran his hand through his hair, “Wow. I’ve never had sex without a condom before. Huh.”

 

Cas smiled. “Then in a way, I’ll be your first, just like you were my first.”

 

Dean leaned over and kissed him. “Yes. Yes, you will, Cas.”

 

Cas smiled up at him and lit up Dean’s whole world.   
  
“I would like to make love now, if we can.”

 

Dean smiled brightly. He grabbed Cas’ hand and led him to the bedroom.

 

They took off their clothes, Cas folding each piece neatly and putting them on the chair. It was such a sweet and endearing sight to Dean. 

 

They laid down on the bed, side by side, Dean began to kiss Cas, running his tongue over Cas’ bottom lip and then sucking it into his mouth. Cas opened his lips and allowed Dean’s tongue in. He moved his mouth around to Cas’ ear, kissing him behind it. Cas giggled and pulled up his shoulder. Dean smiled and moved his mouth down Cas’ throat.

 

Dean took his time with Cas. He wanted to always take his time. Even though his cock was aching to be inside Cas’ dark heat, even though he longed to feel Cas under him and hear the sounds Cas made, he never rushed. He wanted to know that Cas was comfortable with what was happening and that it was as good for him as it could possibly be.

 

When Cas groaned, “Dean…. Please….”, only then did he push into him. The feeling of nothing between him and Cas was amazing. It was the best thing Dean had ever felt. He went slow, wanting it to last as long as possible, and yet when Cas yelled his name and came, tightening like a vise around his cock and pushing him over the edge, it wasn’t enough. And it was too much.

 

“I love you, Cas. I love you so much.…” he whispered hot in Cas’ ear. When Cas said, “I love you too, Dean.” it was like coming home. Cas was his home, he knew that now.

 

Dean took Cas back to his apartment Sunday afternoon. He was bringing in Cas’ duffel bag when Cas called out from the kitchen area, “Look! Dean, come see.”

 

Dean walked over and was shocked to see a mouse, sitting on the counter.

 

“Isn’t it cute, Dean? Can I keep it as a pet?”

 

Dean was horrified. “Okay, Cas, that’s it! Pack your stuff, you’re moving in with me! And no, you can’t keep that mouse as a pet.”

 

Cas’ face fell. “All right Dean. But I don’t see what the problem is.”

 

Dean turned and faced Cas. “The problem is that mouse is not clean, Cas. It’s dirty and I won’t let you live where there are mice. So, let’s pack up your things and go back to my place.”

 

Cas just nodded, and turned to begin packing. “Can I get a pet, though?”

 

Dean smiled at him. “Yeah, you can have a pet. But let’s wait until you’re settled in and then go look around at a pet shop to see what you like best. Okay?”

 

Cas smiled that smile. “Okay!”

  
  


Two days later they stood in the pet store. Cas ended up looking at every living thing in the store, but ultimately decided on a guinea pig. They bought all the supplies necessary for it and Cas was like a little kid on Christmas morning getting everything set up when they got home.   
  
Cas named his guinea pig Starla. When Dean asked why that name, Cas just answered he’d read it somewhere and always liked it. Dean had to admit that Starla was sort of cute, and it made Cas happy so that made Dean happy.

 

Cas liked things arranged in threes. Three pictures arranged together on the wall, three knick knacks together on the shelf. Dean was impressed with how much better his place looked after Cas moved in. The place was cleaner than it had been since Dean moved in. And Dean was making a real effort to change his messy ways.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Dean’s mother and younger brother were coming for a visit. He hadn’t seen either of them in over a year and was very excited. He wanted them to meet Cas and love him as much as Dean did. Cas, on the other hand, was very nervous. He paced and tapped his fingers on the back of his hand.

 

“What if they don’t like me, Dean?”

 

Dean hugged Cas to him. “They’ll like you just fine, sweetheart. But even if they don’t for some unknown reason, it won’t matter to me.” He pulled away and lifted Cas’ face to look at him. “You’re still my guy and always will be, okay?”

 

Cas said okay and quit tapping his fingers. He was still very nervous though.

 

Dean told them about Cas, and what to expect and just hoped for the best.

  
  
  


Mary Winchester and Dean’s brother Sam were at the door. They hugged Dean and then turned to Cas. Cas walked up to Mary with his hand outstretched. He looked at her chest, and said, “Hello. I’m Castiel. It is a pleasure to meet you.”    
  


Mary shook his hand and smiled. “It’s a pleasure to meet you too, Castiel.”

 

Then Cas repeated the speech for Sam. He kept his eyes on Sam’s chest and shook his hand. Sam just said, “Uh, yeah, hi Castiel.”

 

They sat in the living room together. Dean caught up Mary and Sam on how he was doing at work and what was going on in his and Cas’ life. Mary smiled a lot and told Dean about the neighbors back home.

 

Sam had Dean laughing about things that happened at college. 

 

Cas just sat politely and smiled at the appropriate times. 

 

After dinner, Mary went back to the hotel because she was tired. Cas went to bed, too, leaving Sam and Dean to talk.  

 

Dean brought them two beers and sat down next to Sam on the couch.

 

Sam said quietly, “Dean, are you really serious about Cas?”

 

Dean looked sharply at him and said, “Yeah, I am, Sam. Why?”

 

Sam took a swig of his beer. “I just think he’s sort of strange is all. Aren’t you mostly just his caregiver?”

 

“No! I’m not his caregiver! Fuck, Sam, why would you even say something like that? I love Cas, he’s sweet and kind and really intelligent. You just need to give him a chance.”

 

Sam just shook his head and finished his beer. He stood up and hugged Dean. “I just hope you know what you’re doing, man,” He left.

 

Dean sat for awhile. It hurt him that Sam felt that way. He really wanted him to see Cas the way Dean did. Maybe with time.… He went to bed and hugged Cas to him.

 

As it turned out, Mary just adored Cas and he liked her too. They spent hours discussing books and authors. Sam seemed to warm up to him too, but Dean could see that they were never going to exactly click.

 

The last day of their visit came. Dean took them all out to dinner. He explained to the waitress about not letting Cas’ food touch and Sam got a look on his face that Dean chose to ignore.

 

Back home, Dean said he had something important to ask Cas. Cas looked confused and tilted his head, but he got even more confused and squinted at Dean when Dean got down on one knee in front of him.

 

Mary squealed. 

 

Dean took Cas’ hand and said, “Cas, you light up my life. You make me happier than I ever knew was possible. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Castiel James Novak, will you marry me?” 

 

Cas just nodded. “Yes, Dean.” Dean kissed him and Mary clapped. Sam just sat there, but said, “Congratulations, man.”

  
  


That night in bed, after they had made love and were settling down to go to sleep, Cas said quietly, “Sam doesn’t like me.”

 

Dean sighed. “Sam doesn’t know you yet. Give him time. But my mom loves you, Cas.”

 

Cas cuddled into Dean’s side. “I am very fond of your mother as well.”

  
  
  


With Mary and Sam gone, things got back to normal. Then one day, Cas called Dean at work. He was crying and barely made any sense. Dean rushed home.

 

Starla was dead. Cas didn’t know what happened, he just found her dead in her cage when he went to feed her treats. Dean found a cigar box and Cas lined it with an old shirt and they buried Starla in the park.

 

Cas was inconsolable for a week. Dean struggled to know what to do for him. 

 

Then about a week and a half after Starla’s death, Dean stopped at the grocery store to pick up some things on his way home from work, and there was a girl and her father with a box of kittens. The sign said, ‘Free’.

 

Dean walked over and looked at the little balls of fluff. They were black and white, and one in particular was really cute. Dean picked up the kitten and it purred. Sighing, because he had an allergy to cats, he told the little girl he’d take this one. He just needed to go inside the store and get some things for it.

 

Inside the store, Dean got bowls for food and water, kitten chow, a cat box and some litter, a stuffed mouse for her to play with and a lot of antihistamines. Then he went back and took the kitten.

 

When he got home, he just dropped the bags by the door and put the kitten behind his back. He called for Cas and got an answer from the kitchen.

 

Cas came out and walked up to him. He tilted his head at Dean having his hands behind his back.

 

“I, uh, got you something from the grocery store, Cas.”

 

Cas looked confused and asked what kind of food he was hiding behind his back.

 

Dean just smiled. “It isn’t food, Cas,” and brought out the kitten from behind his back. Cas’ mouth fell open.

 

“For me? Really?”

 

The smile on Cas’ face told Dean everything he needed to know. “Yes, sweetheart, it’s for you. It’s a little girl. What are you going to name it?”

 

Cas hugged the kitten to his chest and said, “Mary! I’m going to name her Mary.”

 

Dean said, “After my mom?”

 

Cas grinned at him. “Yes, Your mother is nice and I think this kitten is nice too.”

 

Mary slept with them every night, curled up against Cas’ legs. But Dean had to make a rule that when they were having sex, Mary had to be out of the bedroom.   
  
“She stares at me, Cas. It’s unnerving. Especially since you named her after my mother.”   
  
Cas giggled at that, and agreed. 

 


	10. Chapter 10

Dean figured they’d just have a simple civil ceremony. He took Cas and bought suits for them both. He arranged for his mother to fly in but Sam was busy at college and couldn’t make it. They stood up in front of the Justice of the Peace, with Benny standing with Dean and Mary standing with Cas. It was over in just a few minutes.   
  
They went out to eat afterwards, and then took Mary back to her hotel. When they got home, Dean grabbed Cas and hugged him.”   
  
“Hello, Mr. Castiel Winchester.”   
  
Cas smiled. “I love my new name, Dean.”   
  
“Yeah, sweetheart, so do I.”

 

Cas had decided to take Dean’s last name, saying that the name ‘Novak’ had no significance to him at all. That made Dean  little sad, knowing that Cas’ family had abandoned him all those years ago, but he was happy that Cas wanted to be a Winchester.   
  
They didn’t go anywhere for a honeymoon. Cas wanted to stay home, plus he worried about Mary and who would take care of her if they went anywhere. It was fine with Dean, who just took a week’s vacation and they stayed in, making love and laughing and just loving each other.   
  
It was the beginning of the rest of their lives and it was perfect.


End file.
